


【锤基】第三次告白

by ZYL1988



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 💥一个，基照亮锤的故事。🅰️论，如何让一个铁1变成0。🅾️爱上一个比他更1的1。“不是每个人生来都有被爱的机会，但每个人都有去爱的权利。”【ooc有，私设有，有点互换人设的感觉……】





	【锤基】第三次告白

寂静的夜晚，屋外的风吹起窗帘让月光落入床铺上。

房间的主人一个人霸占了一张双人床，他似乎很烦躁，从床头翻到床尾，连枕头都被他甩到了地上。

凌晨两点十三分，他安静了下来，如同死不瞑目的尸体般睁着眼睛，表情凝固。

头顶是刷的雪白的天花板，Thor眼里闪过的都是Loki。

那个像精灵的人引他到了酒吧，那是他从来都不敢去的Gay Bar。

精灵半开玩笑半认真地告白，被拒绝后的难过隐藏在玩味之下，他多想抱着他答应他……

“怎么丧着一张脸？发生了什么？”Laufey听到开门声回头看了眼，好家伙，Loki苦着张脸，不知道的还以为他家办丧事了。

Loki没理Laufey，径直走到母亲Farbauti身边，靠了过去。

“怎么了？”Farbauti揉了揉Loki发旋上的发，Loki呼出一口气，心情很复杂，“我告白了，他拒绝了。”

“我带他去了Gay Bar，灌了他两杯。我就说我喜欢他，想和他在一起，可能是我表达方式不对？他有点疑惑后才拒绝的。”

“你有没有想过，他是直的？”Laufey把他刚学到能搜索Gay的软件给Loki，“你在这个什么达上看看，听说很准的。”

“他没有这些。”Loki推开Laufey递过来的手机，笃定地说，“他绝对不是直的。”

Farbauti和Laufey交换了一下眼神，他们对这方面着实没办法。

Alright。恋爱嘛，应该都差不多。

“你和他接触多久了？”Farbauti起身拿起果盘里某个大橙子，一边剥皮一边又问，“你觉得他讨不讨厌你？”

“没有，至少在我看来他不讨厌我。”Loki摇摇头，他并不觉得Thor拒绝他是因为讨厌。

“那你觉得他喜欢你吗？”

“也不喜欢。”要是喜欢今天就不会拒绝了。

“跟我们说说你和他是怎么相处的吧。”

“他是广播社的，每周一周三负责电台的是他，我就去点歌，已经一年了。”

Laufey刚巧在喝水，听到这话差点被噎到。

“前段时间才要了他的联系方式。”Loki把手机掏出来，点开和Thor的聊天页面给Farbauti看，“全在这里了。”

Farbauti把剥好的橙子给Loki，接过他的手机按了锁屏。

“如果里面有有用的信息，你不会轻易给别人看的。”Farbauti眨了眨眼睛，“不讨厌不代表喜欢，如果你仅仅是想靠点歌和他有接触，这是不行的，太单调了。”

“偶尔要主动点，约他吃吃饭散散步，给他了解你的机会，这样才能碰撞出感情。”

“机会是自己创造出来的，但你要记住不要喜欢上直男，那样受伤的会是你。”

“你过几天看看他对你是什么态度，还是像以前一样就证明他不排斥你的喜欢，可以试试我说的方法。要是疏远了，你就放弃吧。”

花洒里的温水从头淋到脚时，Loki脑子里循环播放着父母的教学和Thor的脸。

他是幸福的，当发觉自己并不喜欢女性，而是男性时，挣扎过，无奈过，恐惧过。

在他鼓起勇气向家里人坦白，得到的不是责骂和批评，是温暖的拥抱，是关怀。

那年他十五岁。

两年后的大学入学日，他远远看了Thor一眼，整颗心都飞了过去。

应该是他追求方式不对，告白又太突然的缘故Thor才会疑惑后才拒绝的。

那就多接近接近他，培养感情，彼此了解了解，按照母亲说的那样。

Loki洗掉了酒味也洗掉了丧气，挤了些沐浴露搓成泡泡，期待着明天的到来。

叩叩叩……

“帮我点首歌呗。”

Thor闻声望去，除了Loki还有谁。

“哪首歌？”

“没想好，你随便给我挑一首吧。”说完，他走进室内，看着Thor给他挑选歌曲。

Thor选了上一次Loki来点的歌曲，加入播放列表。

Loki随便找了张凳子坐了下来，这里除了Thor没有其他人，也不用那么拘束。

Thor见Loki一如以往般冷淡，心里压了一晚上的石头也轻了很多。如果不能在一起，就这样，能见上一面也很满足了。

“你吃了吗？”

“还没有。”

“一起吗？听说今天食堂的菜品很不错。”Loki在打游戏，随口这么一问，便少了几分故意。

“你不回家吗？”

“今天不想回，学校又不是没有我的床位，懒的天天回去。”

“好吧。”

Loki的目光从无聊的游戏上离开偷偷看了一眼Thor，嘴角抑制不住的微微扬起又很快被他用手挡住。

从广播室去食堂的路上，大约有四五个女生和七八个男生向Loki打招呼，应该也是文学系的学生吧。

Loki脑内不止一次弹出这种问题，为什么性格脾性都很好的Thor没有朋友，他暗中观察了那么久，Thor除了学习和社团的事情会和人沟通外，都是独自一人。

所以在他成功约到Thor时，他还以为Thor对他是不同的。

就像这次，他是第一个以个人身份站在他身边，坐在他对面的人。

“你不喜欢吃胡萝卜吗？”Thor见Loki拿到食物坐下来第一时间就是挑出里面的胡萝卜粒，不禁发问。

“不喜欢，它有股怪怪的味道。”

“我也不喜欢。”Thor扒拉了一口饭，芝士肉糜味的，好吃。

“真巧。”

Loki回家之后，是的，说不回家都是为了有理由和Thor吃饭。

他把今天发生的事情仔仔细细地说给了Laufey和Farbauti听， Laufey说，趁热打铁，上啊。

Farbauti说，顺其自然，不要太主动，不要太刻意，就像今天这样就很好。

Loki选择后者，用温水煮青蛙的方式。

煮了大半个学期，从起初的吃饭到看电影，偶尔还能散散步，到现在，能吃完饭散散步之后再看电影。

得到了质的飞跃。

可能Laufey的冲动基因对他也不是一点影响都没有。

暑假来临前的一天晚上，他们去看了电影，散场后已经有些晚了，他问Thor能不能送他回家。

可以。

他这样回答。

经过那片湖泊时，他勾住了Thor的手，没被甩开，也没有回应。

顺着夏日的风说出那些未对任何人说过的情话，吻上了那张微微干燥的唇。

然后被推开，然后看着那人离开。

他需要优秀的情感导师，他并不清楚自己的父母能给他多少有用的建议。

在坦白出柜之后，他和父母的关系也不再限于血缘关系的亲人，还是值得信任的朋友。

Farbauti听完Loki讲完后，劝说他放弃，机会是自己争取的没有错，但太主动了对方便不会珍惜。

Laufey说，冲动是魔鬼，或许对方是慢热型的，还没确认关系就接吻，接受不了也很正常。人这一生遇上一个真心喜欢的不容易，能把握住就别松手，对方真心不想理你的就别打扰人家，别为了感情抛弃尊严。

Loki被Laufey那么一说，顿时茅塞顿开。

一定是他吓到Thor了，都快一个学期了才是能一起看电影的地步，他又没什么朋友，和他在一起时话也不多。内向又慢热……Thor不想理他吗？真的不想理他有一千种理由拒绝和他接触，而不是又看电影又吃饭的。

他只是被吓到了而已。

只是这样而已。

没其他的。

“Dr. Foster，他就交给你了，能在他开学前治好吗？”

“当然，但我采取的措施不会那么温柔，你考虑清楚。”

“只要死不了，都没关系。没有什么比他这病情更严重了。”

“死不了的，我已经治好了七十多个这样的患者。”

“那我就放心了。”

我从未想过去天堂，也没想过这么快就会来到地狱。

父亲又把我送给了心理医生，他说我是他的耻辱，令他恶心。

爷爷的宗教信仰影响了父亲，可我……确是他们的禁忌之一。

我有什么错呢？

我只是和大部分人不一样而已，我只是喜欢男性而已，怎么在他们眼里比连续杀人犯还要可恶，可恨？

遇上他之前，我没有过组织家庭的想法，没有去爱一个人的想法。

我只能彻夜彻夜的失眠，日日担心父亲知道我的取向会对我失望，或是思考如何表达取向能让父亲接受，亦或者排斥自己。

每次他过来，听到自己点的歌开始播放时，微微笑起的模样，眼睛亮亮的，有时候还会问我好不好听。

好听，你喜欢的都好听。

我多想这样回答他。

愚蠢又胆小的我，和父亲坦白了自己的事情，心里舒坦多了，接下来的事情也都是意料之中的。

被送到了医院接受心理治疗，我拒绝了他第一次告白，推开了第一次亲吻。

我想，再等等，等我成年了，父亲不能再约束我的时候，我会给他我所有的爱，不惨任何杂质，纯粹的爱。

但父亲在这次暑假给我换了一家医院，这里的医生不会给我进行心理疏导，但会给我吃很多药，切断了我和外界的联系。

我没病。

我没有。

这不是病！

医生带我去一条我没去过的小路，他把我自己留在那里，他走后涌上了很多人。

那些人用尽了难听的话骂我，有些还动手打我。

变态，恶心，毒瘤，臭虫，死基佬，不要脸……还有很多很多更难听的话。

他们不是骂我，而是这个群体。

我和他们打了起来，寡不敌众，我输得很惨。

医生经常不给我吃饭，不给我喝水，时不时就把我带到不同的路上。

有时会重复第一天发生的事情，有时候是被指指点点。

后来医生给我看了很多关于反同的报道，他跟我说，畸形的爱就是可耻的，令人恐惧厌恶的。

我掰着手指头数，数着什么时候开学，还有多久才能见到他，还有多久才能看看他的笑容。

医生把我的伤治好，他开始给我看很多片子，不同类型，看完后又在旁边催眠我。

父亲来接我时，他只说我瘦了些。

当然了，他怎么可能看得出我痊愈的伤口，我又能跟他说什么呢？他不会相信我，他只会认为这是我逃避治疗的借口。

这个暑假发生的也不全是坏事，起码……起码我终于十八岁了。

父亲已经没有权利强迫我了，我可以不顾一切的追求Loki，亦或者不顾一切的接受Loki。

这是在这之前，我感觉我真的生病了。

Dr. Foster送走Thor之后在办公室翻看他的治疗记录。

这套治疗方案永不过时，用过激的社会反应攻破“病人”的心理防线，令“病人”感觉到同性恋是不被世人接受的，是错误的，是犯罪，使“病人”产生恐惧。

给病人吃下令他亢奋的胶囊，再播放女子自我疏解或者男女恩爱的视频，使他产生错觉。再给他吃下刺激胃部的颗粒，播放男性亲密的视频，令他产生呕吐感。

如此反复，可令他产生生理不适。

“病人”不一定会痊愈，但“病人”一定会产生心理阴影，从而更加恐惧。

开学第一天Loki就知道Thor退出了广播社的事情，加之整个暑假给他发信息都不回复，这让他心里很不安。

还没下课，他就从后门溜了出去，跑到对面大楼，在Thor上课的教室外等他。

Loki反复看着手机上的时间，来回踱步，在下课铃响起那一瞬间整理表情，让自己看上去不那么刻意。

学生们从前门或后门仨仨俩俩的出来，有的勾肩搭背，有的交头接耳。接近十分钟，Loki没看到Thor的身影，眼看人走的都差不多了……

Loki从Thor教室的后门进去，他的同学们都走完了，只剩他一个人坐在靠后的位置。Loki打算做件比较幼稚的事情，他从背后捂住了Thor的眼睛，捏着嗓子问，猜猜我是谁。

Loki。

Thor回答他，并将他的手从他的眼睛掰开。

“你怎么了？”Loki从后桌翻到Thor身边，仔细瞧着他。

说不上哪里奇怪，就直觉感觉怪怪的。除了以肉眼能看出瘦了点，憔悴了之外，还很奇怪，又不知道是什么。

“我没事。”Thor伸手捂住了Loki的眼睛。

日思夜想的人近在迟尺，脑内闪过的片段却全是小路上发生的事情。

Loki被Thor那么一捂，心里的小鹿到处乱撞，无法平静。

“一起吃饭吗？”

Thor是真的变得好奇怪，对他时而热情得像热恋中的情侣，时而冷淡得像陌生人一样。

这样若即若离的感觉令Loki烦躁不安，Thor退出了广播社，他再也不能借口点歌去搭讪了。

所幸制造点偶遇还是有机会的。

Thor极少数时间会来找他，有时候是在教室门口的走廊，有时是教学楼门口。

他们的相处也变得奇怪，如果在没人的地方，Thor会主动牵他的手，给他一个拥抱，或者浅浅一个吻。

在有人的时候，Thor从不接近他，连话也很少说。

他越来越沉默，越来越不爱说话，很多时候会盯着一样东西出神。

不愿意去人多的地方，不愿意和其他人沟通，倒是时常对着他傻笑，也会送他一些幼稚的小礼物。

“只有两个名额，我给你争取来了一个。”Dr. Jonathan把信封推给坐在对面桌的Loki，“这是所很好的学校，你去两年能拿到那边的毕业证，这对你将来的事业会有很大的帮助。”

Loki打开信封，里面是张申请表，说是申请表，其实只要他签了名，马上就能收拾东西过去了。

“我们这所学校在国内是蛮好的，比起国际性的学校还差一点。你很优秀，我希望你能是最好的，而不是一般好的。”

教授说的，Loki心里有数，他原本就是想报考这家学校的，但考试那天身体不舒服，影响了分数。

也得亏他妈煮了过期的食物让他肚子不舒服才能遇上Thor。

“我会考虑的。”Loki把申请表原样塞回信封里，推回给教授，“谢谢您。”

“这确实是件值得考虑的事情，那你先回去吧，尽快给我答复。”

“好。”

Loki蛮喜欢深秋的天气，有点凉，但不冷，穿一条外套就够了。

主要是和Thor约会时不会有蚊子打扰，也不会被冻得两手红。

“你笑什么？”Thor不明所以地看着盯着自己笑的Loki，不由得也笑了出来。

“没什么，就是觉得天气很好。”Loki靠了过去，Thor也就顺势搂着他。

他们坐在草地上靠着树，旁边是一片湖，Loki右腿压着Thor的左腿。

“我一直想问你，我们现在算什么？算情侣吗？”Loki侧过头看Thor的侧脸，他期待Thor能给他一个满意的答复。

“你觉得算就算吧。”

“听上去很勉强。”Loki脑袋抵着Thor肩膀，又问，“那我们公开好不好？我不想再继续这样，跟偷情似的。”

Thor许久没有搭话，Loki起身又问了他一次，还是没有答复。

“老实说，我并不觉得我们现在是情侣，顶多就算暧昧期的情人，你是在玩我吗？不拒绝也不接受，或者像现在这样沉默？”Loki是生气的，一次两次他能忍受，可是这都几个月了，Thor还是这样，让他怎么接受？

“我是真的很喜欢很喜欢你才会一而再再而三追求你，但我不会接受你侮辱我，玩弄我。”

Thor握住了Loki的手，低下了头，不敢看他，“我们……不能不公开吗？”

“就这样不好吗？为什么非要所有人都知道？”

Loki甩开了Thor的手，站了起来，极力压着怒气，“如果你真的喜欢我，那就光明正大的和我在一起，一直这样算什么？偷偷摸摸的，在黑暗的地方亲吻，在光亮的地方避嫌，你是觉得我们的感情上不了台面吗？”

“能上得了什么台面？”Thor捂着脸，声音从他的手里窜出，“我们这样的感情，能上得了什么台面？本来就见不得光不是吗？”

那一瞬，Loki觉得他瞎了才会看上Thor，也感觉是他幻听了，这样的话不会是Thor说的。

眼泪不受控的流下，就像当初父母与朋友接受他出柜时那样，完全不受控。

彼时是喜极而泣，此时是难过无望。

像是有人扼住他的喉咙，令他发不出任何声音。

缓了很久很久，Loki冷笑了一下，眼泪依旧止不住，鼻音也有些重，“爱情不分高贵卑贱，不分性别贫富，喜欢了就是喜欢。我从不认为自己的取向和大部分人不同而觉得见不得光，我不偷不抢，不骗不渣，我对得起任何人。”

“你不配我喜欢你，是我瞎了眼才看上你。”

Loki摘下Thor送他的戒指，从内兜拿出钱包，把里面的现钱和戒指塞到Thor衣兜里，“这算礼物的钱，我不欠你什么。”

直到在机场检票时，Loki还在幻想着Thor能过来阻止他离开，能跟他道歉。

但是没有。

他是不知道他要走吗？但凡对他上心，就一定会知道。

直到他上了飞机，开了飞行模式，一个电话都没有。

“Loki！”

“Thor？你还好吗？有没有哪里不舒服？”

Thor转了转眼珠，周围是一片白，空气中弥漫的是药水味，上前来询问他的是Odin。

断了的记忆接了上来，他想起他是要去阻止Loki的，但他忽然头很痛，就撞到了路边的电杆。

之后就一片漆黑。

“我要去机场，Father，我要去机场。”Thor拔掉手上的针管，有些慌乱地掀开被子下床。

“你去机场干嘛？”

“我不想告诉你，我现在也不想看见你。”Thor拿起一旁的手机，不管Odin的阻拦，穿着病服在医院门口打了辆车，去了医院。

但他没有钱，只好拿手机抵了车费。

飞机早已经飞走了，那批航班的人都到了目的地，在他车祸晕厥的时间里，Loki已经离他很远很远了。

Odin跟在出租车后面也来到了机场，在人来人往的机场找了十几分钟后，找到了坐在排椅上的Thor。

Odin从未见过这样的Thor，无助又绝望，在路人异样的目光下独自流泪。

Loki……他刚刚醒的时候是叫这个名字吧？听上去像是男生。

Thor被Odin带回了医院，像没有生命的玩偶一样，任外人对他做什么都没反应。

“他的精神状态不太好，这是无法用机器测量的。”医生把Odin叫出病房，跟他说关于Thor的事情。

“车祸的伤没什么大碍，养几天就好了。经过刚刚和他短时间的接触，我建议你可以带他去看看心理医生。”

“他是有一些心理疾病，但已经接受了几次治疗，心理疾病还会导致精神不好吗？”

“有些是会的，他是得了什么病？”

Odin皱起了眉，欲言又止，似乎接下来说的话很丢脸，“他喜欢男人。”

医生的面部表情一下子就变了，Odin也注意到了，继而更难看。

但医生接下说的话让他摸不着头脑，“Mr. Borrson，你有宗教信仰吗？”

“啊？我没有。”

“您为什么会觉得男人喜欢男人是一种心理疾病呢？”医生不等Odin回答，又说，“作为医生，我希望我病人的父亲能对他负责，不要带着有色眼镜否认孩子真实的想法。”

“我建议您带Thor去看治疗心理疾病的医生。”

Dr. Pierce是心理学界比较有影响力的医生，正巧在Thor治疗那家医院任职。

预约了三天，终于约上了医生下午三点到六点的时间，Odin有些忐忑，按说Thor被他送去治疗了好几次，唯有这次，他从心底里泛出一种不安。

Thor对“心理医生”是一点好感都没有，要不是，他偷听到了主治医师和他父亲的对话，他是死都不愿意去看心理医生的。

约两个小时后，Pierce拿着一叠资料进了休息室，在Odin面前坐下。

“医生，他还好吗？”

“回答他好不好之前，我想先和你沟通一下，问你几个问题。”

“好。”

“你们上一次家庭游玩去的哪里？”

“应该是海边？还是去游乐场，我不太记得了。”

“没事，不记得就别想了。”Pierce起身给自己倒了杯水，继续问道，“他在期末前参加了学校组织的橄榄球比赛，得了冠军，比赛你去看了吗？”

“我不知道，他没和我说过这件事情。”

“他可能觉得你工作忙，所以才没告诉你。”Pierce重新坐下，“你为什么恐同呢？”

“我父亲和母亲是犹太＊教，在犹太＊教里，同性是犯罪，是不被上帝接受的，是死后无法去天堂的。”

“你因为工作缺乏对孩子的关心，Thor没有母亲，上一次家庭游玩你说出游乐场这个地点。我猜想，自从你的妻子，Thor的母亲去世后，你便再也没有带他去玩，那时Thor应该还是小学。”

“他根本不会橄榄球。”

“得知孩子是同性恋时没有做出正确的解决方式，没有询问，没有沟通，直接把他送给医生。”

“人和人之间是需要沟通的，你不知道他鼓起了多大的勇气和你坦白，也不知道他因为取向有多烦恼。但他都在这里告诉我了。”Pierce点了点旁边的资料，“你可以看看。”

Odin被Pierce说的无言以对，那都是真的，自从Frigga去世后，他就没和Thor去旅游过，除了去超市，没有别的活动。

那时候Thor才八岁。

他忙着打理生意，Thor的衣食住行都交给了专业的保姆，别说橄榄球的，他连Thor喜欢什么都不知道。

好不容易生意稳定下来，Thor又说他喜欢男人……

这些资料都是Thor刚刚做的测试，有填空题，也有选答题。

“患有抑郁症，人群恐惧症，通常伴随着恐惧症的还有焦虑症，自我否认等并发症。很严重，需要长期治疗，没法保证痊愈。”

Odin仔细看着Thor勾选的答案，手也越来越抖。

他不敢想象这些答案后的Thor经历了怎样的挣扎才跟他坦白，就像他小时候打碎了父亲珍藏的花瓶，想坦白也想隐瞒，从而折磨了自己好几天晚上，终于向父亲承认。

打碎花瓶的是他，不是老鼠。

父亲没有责骂他，只是告诉他下次小心点，且为他的诚实而开心。

父亲早就知道了打碎花瓶的是他，只是在等他主动承认。

Thor跟他坦白了取向，他连问孩子什么时候发现的都没问，直接把人送到医生那。

假如父亲责骂了他，还把他痛打一顿，扔到屋外，他一定很无助，且后悔为什么要坦白，后悔为什么不小心打碎了花瓶。

不小心是因为无法控制，心也是无法控制。

他们异性恋有什么资格说同性恋是疾病呢？

Thor被送回了病房，Odin回来时他正站在窗边吹风。

其实Thor有了很多变化，但凡他稍微留意点，就能早点发现他真的生病了。

“Thor。”Odin走到他的旁边，以同样的角度看外面的草坪，“我不会再反对你内心真实想要的，我支持你去寻找属于你的爱情。”

“很抱歉我没做好父亲该做的，不够关心你，却用自己那套想法打击你，我很抱歉。”

Thor微微侧头看着Odin，眼眶红红的，心里也痒痒的。

“能原谅我吗？”

Loki下了飞机后换了号码，买了新的手机，把旧的手机用路边的石头砸的稀碎扔进垃圾桶，把卡扔进了下水道里，让它被污水冲走。

这个国家的上学时间和他们不一样，时差也隔了六个半小时。

在他们国家快放寒假的日期，在这里是刚开学。

和他同行的还有一个女生，他们一起到校门口时，被系主任的助理带着去报道。

除了语言不通，其他都还好，好在英文百用。

Loki用新号码给Laufey打了电话，报个平安，拖着行李箱去到了新寝室。

新的生活，就要开始了。

Thor打不通Loki的电话，发消息也不回，也给Loki的教授打过电话询问，对方也没有Loki的消息。

他的父亲接受了他的取向，可他却真的生病了。其实从他暑假被治疗之后就一直出现幻觉，幻听，头痛之类的现象，本来以为不是什么大事，没想到这么严重。

父亲又一次把他留在了医院，在他答应休学接受治疗后。

也不是第一次这样了，他都习惯了。

他只想快点好起来，健健康康地去找Loki，跟他道歉，求他原谅，这次该他追求他了。

他父亲不知道提着什么东西进了病房，看起来是个装蛋糕的盒子。

“每年除了给你送生日礼物外，都没给你好好过过生日，要是被你母亲知道了，肯定饶不了我。”Odin把准备好的迟来的生日蛋糕拿出来，Thor凑过去一看，丑不拉几的。

“我在网上看到，彩虹色和紫色是你们的……叫什么来着？”Odin盯着Thor的脸，想了好久才想起来，“应援色还是代表色？我记不太清。”

Thor看着一坨“彩虹色”的食物，上面竖着一块大大的，紫色的爱心。

“Father。”Thor抱住了Odin，“这是我收到过最好的礼物。”

Odin心里不感动是假的，Thor已经好久好久没有主动抱过他了。

“点个蜡烛许愿吧，等他有空把他带回来，我再给你们做个好看点的。”

“好。”

Odin帮Thor点上了十八根蜡烛，Thor双手交握抵在胸口，许完愿后，一口气吹灭了所有蜡烛。

Pierce头一次遇上这么奇葩的病人，行医三十年，他也总算碰到了瓶颈。

倒不是说Thor的行为有多奇葩，配合治疗，按时吃药，妥妥的想治好病的样子。要知道，患有精神疾病的人通常都会很叛逆。

只是这治来治去，除了在药物的控制下不会产生幻觉幻听头痛外，其他好像什么都没变。

无奈之下，他建议Thor去见见那个一直想见的人，然后回来再检测一下。

这就是为什么，Thor会在Loki校门口看到他和另外一个男生牵手的画面。

显然，Loki也看到了他，一定很惊讶吧，惊讶到连走到他面前都反应不过来。

“Hi，Loki。”

“你为什么会在这里。”Loki回过神后条件反射般松开了Fandral，后知后觉又觉得，为什么要松开？

“我来找你，我想来看你。”

“虚伪。”

Loki重新牵起Fandral的手，不顾他疑惑的眼神，往说好的地点方向走去。

Thor一直跟在Loki后面，直到他走进餐厅才停下，当然，在Loki吃饱喝足出来时又跟了上去。

途中Fandral接了个电话，回头颇有敌意地看了他一眼，在Loki耳边说了什么之后才离开。

没有了外人，Thor也不管自己是不是第三者，快走了几步拉上了Loki的手，然后吃了一记响亮的耳光。

“有意思吗Thor Odinson，这样有意思吗？”Loki放弃了挣扎，他很有自知之明，Thor硬抓着他不放，是怎么也甩不开的。

动粗不行，那就讲理。

“当初是你放弃的我，现在跑来干什么？我不喜欢你了，我已经有男朋友了，他对我很好，我们的关系人尽皆知，我们收到了很多很多祝福，所以请你放开我好吗？”

“可你都不喜欢他。”Thor依旧紧抓着Loki的手，生怕一个不小心Loki就跑了。

Loki就是这样想的，只要Thor一松手，他就跑回学校，Thor就抓不到他了。

“你会读心术吗？你怎么知道我不喜欢他？我特别喜欢他，比喜欢你还喜欢。”

“你看他的眼神里没有感情，我知道你的眼神该是什么样的，你用那样的眼神看了我两年半。”

“……”Loki语塞，怎么两个月不见，Thor这么会说了？

“我来找你几乎花了所有的钱，你能看在我这么可怜的份上，请我吃顿饭吗？”

当Thor牵着他的手吃饭时，他已经明白，自己这辈子，怕是栽在他手上了。

真是没出息。

“我能再来一碗吗？”

“你是猪吗？”

Loki还是拉着他去点单了，还多了两个他喜欢的鸡腿。

“我为我那天说的话感到抱歉和后悔，我知道，一切都无法挽回了。”Thor把Loki的手就放在腿上，十分深情的看着他，“请给我一次追求你的机会，我会好好珍惜，绝对不会辜负你。”

Loki摇摇头，他已经累了，真的，他承认他还是喜欢Thor，但喜欢他太累了，没有安全感，整日提心吊胆，太累了。

“吃完你就走吧，我会给你订最快的机票回去，我们无缘。”

“这里虽然是免签国，但还是需要护照的，谢谢。”Thor向服务生道了谢，继续说，“我把护照扔了，重新补办要三个月。”

“你计划好的？”

“是的，不这样的话，我不知道怎么样才能顺利留在你身边。”

Loki有些错乱，怎么现在的Thor和以前那个不一样啊？这个是不是假的啊？

“你高估你自己了。”

Thor牵起了Loki的手，示意，“但我强迫了你。”

Loki立马拉着Thor到厕所给了来了一拳。

由于Thor的死缠烂打，由于Loki对Thor的死缠烂打无计可施且有点心软。

Loki在离学校最近的地方租了间便宜的单人间给Thor暂住。

他本想把Thor扔到那里不管不顾的，如果Thor不在校门口等他，不骚扰人家保安大叔的话他都不会改变这个想法。

不到三天，Thor就和四个保安大叔打好了关系，那说说笑笑的姿态就像多年好友似的。

他怎么之前都没发现Thor还有这种技能呢？

当然，仅仅和保安大叔们打好关系并不关Loki的事，但保安大叔们和食堂的大叔阿姨们关系匪浅，不到一个星期，Thor成功在他们学校成了食堂里的工作人员。

这下，他能顺利进出这所学校，更加方便他蹲Loki了。

而且不知他用了什么办法让阿姨们同意他只上早班，下午他有的是时间等Loki。

现在Loki的同学都知道他有位痴心的追求者，不惜休学跨大洋来找他。

Loki也明白，Thor肯做到现在这样，也证明导致他离开的那件事情看开了，明白了，接受了。

即便如此，他也不会轻易回头，他可一点都没忘记曾经被拒绝过三次。

“他又来了。”Fandral从走廊边往下看，树下站着的不就是Thor嘛。

“你这么快就放弃了？那可是追了两个月才牵上的手，就这样放开了？”

“是他放开我的。”Fandral勾上朋友的肩膀，叹了口气，把那天Loki的反应说出来。

Loki对他并没有动心，就只是单纯的朋友，或者是在他的追求下当个表面男友。

瞧，Loki明明是笑容满面的下楼，见到Thor时又冷着脸，他只是把笑容藏在了心里。

他从不对任何人冷脸，也不对任何人热情，所有模样都是刚刚好的温和友善。

他的热情或冷淡，都给了Thor。

“你真惨，话说，你看他们像不像吵了架的小两口？一个哄一个闹的。”

楼下，Thor和Loki都慢慢的走着，前者不知从口袋里掏出什么被后者嫌弃的推开。

但最后Loki还是把Thor给他的东西收进了口袋里。

“我算了算日子，你应该发工资了吧？既然有钱了就别再缠着我好吗？这样对我的影响很不好。”

“房租水电费花了一千块，我还有两千五。”Thor从钱包里抽出一张卡，很是郑重的放在Loki手里，“其他的钱我用来帮你办了饭卡，不能退的，够你在饭堂吃很久的了。”

“我以前怎么没发现你这么心机？”Loki把饭卡揣好，瞪了Thor一眼。

“因为以前我害怕的东西太多了。”Thor想握Loki的手，被用力拍开，都打红了，“其实比起那些无关紧要的东西，我更害怕离开你。”

Loki只当Thor在说情话，却在很久之后才知道这是他的真实想法。

“也没有很心机吧，这都是我应该做的。”Thor放弃拉手手，一把拉着Loki到他怀里，紧紧抱住。

“别以为这样我会原谅你。”起码你要给我开小灶，开个一两年那种。

转眼间，Thor已经来到这陌生的国家，陌生的学校两个半月的时间，在饭堂工作了两个月，拿了两个月的工资就得暂时停工。

学生们要放假了。

临放假前，Loki参加的社团有聚餐，这两个半月Loki每周起码有一天下午是要去聚餐的，他都习惯了等他。

这次Loki邀请他一起去。

他一直都知道Loki加入的是LGBT社团，只是到了聚餐点才发现，创办社团的社长，是个穆斯林女孩。

所以这段时间Loki参加的所有活动都是这穆斯林女孩组织的，身披彩虹旗为LGBT团体发声，在网络上解释LGBT团体并没有舆论中那么令人恐惧排斥。

给予那些不敢承认自己与他人不同的人们勇气和支持，告诉他们，和别人不一样也没什么大不了的，每个人生来都是独一无二。

只是喜欢的和多数人不一样，这算什么罪恶呢？

他为什么会知道这些？他可是Loki社交账号上首赞首评首转发的男人，怎么可能不知道。

穆斯林，在此之前他无法想像伊斯＊兰教的人会接受这个。

“怎么，吓到了？”Loki很满意Thor那眼睛都快被吓掉的模样，想当初，他也是惊了好久。

“对，我是真的吓到了。”

“有没有为你曾经说过的话感到羞愧？无地自容？”

“早就有了。”Thor牵着Loki的手坐在长桌的尾端，等待其余的人。

他们坐的远，又牵着手，其他来到的人都是打个招呼就不打扰他们了。

谁也不想做电灯泡不是。

吃过饭后，下一场是在酒吧里，社长不喝酒去了一会就提前离席了，其他人不是喝酒跳舞就是玩游戏。

Thor也被Loki热情的社友们灌了几杯。

玩卡牌时Thor被瓶口对准了好几次，老底都差点被翻出来了。

“初吻是什么味道的？”Thor看着卡牌回忆过去，那可真不是美好的吻，但味道是美好的，“草莓混着香烟味的，有点酸有点甜有点呛。”

看热闹不嫌事大的众人悄咪咪观察Loki的脸色，他不抽烟，他们知道的。

“明明不抽烟，为什么会有烟味？”Thor转头问Loki，后者正吃着雪糕，“抽烟壮胆，有意见吗？”

“没有。”

Thor的酒量比Loki想象中要差很多，也就十几杯吧，就醉了。

Loki心里有些小后悔，要是那天灌个十杯八杯的给Thor，是不是就能早些把他收入囊中？

醉了之后不吵也不闹，安安静静挨着Loki的Thor像只巨型橘猫。

散场后，他们四人一组的打车回校，有些外住的就自己走。

Loki拖着橘猫回出租屋，醉了的他不肯洗澡，不肯说话，也不粘人。

他经常来这里，有时候还会在这里过夜，所以这里有他的衣服。

管Thor睡不睡，反正他还要睡呢。

“Loki，我能和你在一起吗？”Thor爬上了床，轻轻戳了戳Loki的脖子。

“不能。”

“那好吧。那这次放假回国，你能抽时间和我回家见见我爸吗？”

“见你爸做什么？”

“他说，他想给我们做个蛋糕。”

“知道了。”Loki动了动身子，打了个哈欠。

“我爱你。”Thor吻了一下Loki的后脑勺，洗澡去了。

在见Odin之前，Thor先是见到了来接Loki的Laufey……

真特么惊喜。

Loki也暂时不闹别扭了，这一路上他都在假装生Thor骗他扔了护照的气，但见到Laufey，还是得装的很开心。

Laufey也是吃了一惊，Loki不是爱那个叫Thor的爱得欲罢不能吗？怎么这么快就有新欢了？

“这是我爸，打个招呼吧。”

“叔叔你好，我是Thor Odinson，很高兴见到你。”

听完自我介绍后，Laufey是更吃惊了，Loki不是说和Thor玩完了才去的进修吗？怎么……

这小伙子人高马大，干净阳光。

不过，Loki不是说他是1吗？看这情形以后怕是要改成Odinson了吧……

“你好。”Laufey和Thor握了握手，初次见面，第一印象还算不错。

“来都来了，一起吃饭吧。”

他们初次见面的第一顿饭是在外面餐厅吃的，Thor再次刷新了Loki对他的认知。

他和他的父母是硬生生把天聊到了餐厅准备关门，Laufey意犹未尽，借口天色已晚把Thor带回了家。

“和同龄人说不上两句话就跑，和能当长辈的人却聊得很欢，连我爸妈都能搞定，我终于明白为什么保安大叔和食堂阿姨会对你格外青睐。”Loki靠在门边，抱着手臂抖着腿。

“是保安大叔先和我说话的，他们觉得我等你等得太无聊了，刚巧一个人值班也很无聊。”Thor也顺势靠在墙边，“食堂阿姨我多是听她们讲，偶尔附和两句，她们也很开心。”

“叔叔阿姨喜欢我，是因为你喜欢我的缘故。”

“要点脸行不行？谁喜欢你啊？”眼尖的Thor见Loki耳尖泛起的红，便也不想戳穿他的谎言。

Loki看着Thor那似笑非笑的表情瘆得慌，马上转移话题，“话说你为什么没有朋友，你这样的，应该很多人会愿意和你成为好朋友。”

“我可以拒绝回答吗？”

Loki摇摇头。

“在我意识到我喜欢男性时，再也没交过朋友。担心会喜欢上他们，然后被当成怪胎，也不想和女孩子交流，慢慢的习惯了一个人。”

“你知道的，还是有很多人会这样看待我们。”

“所以你才会觉得同性的感情是见不得光，上不得台面的对吗？”Loki顿了一下，“我是说曾经。”

“是的，但这是很错误，很离谱的想法。连自己都无法接受，无能承认的事情外人又怎么会理解。连自己都不尊重自己，否认自己，那么外人又怎么尊重你。”

“Thor。”Loki往前走两步和Thor抱在一起，他明白，不是所有人都像他一样，有父母朋友的理解支持，还有很多人面临着亲友的不解与排斥。

但同样，还有许多人在世界各地为这个群体争取着权益和平等。

“不是每个人生来都有被爱的机会，但每个人都有去爱的权利。”

“可以是爱一朵花，也可以是爱一颗草。”

“你可以爱我。”

“就像我爱你一样。”

“Hey, boys，要说悄悄话麻烦进屋关上门再说，或者小声点。”Laufey的声音不合时宜的出现，Loki几乎是听到他的声音时就离Thor远远的了。

“我不反对你们睡在一起，只要声音不要那么大，别弄脏刚洗的床。”

“谁要和他睡啊！！”Loki气呼呼地进了屋，把门摔的好大一声响。

“他从小被惯坏了，脾气又大又古怪，嘴又刁又挑，你不介意吧？”

“当然不，他很好的。”

入睡之际，Loki的短信铃响了一下，他擦着脚点开信息，嘴角抑制不住地往上扬。

“遇见你之前，我不奢望爱情，所以一直逃避，不敢面对。遇见你之后发现，该来的，怎么也避不开。”

震动了一下，新信息弹了上来。

“是你给了我希望让我坚持到下来，我很庆幸能拥有现在的一切。如果你能答应做我男朋友就更好了❤️。”

“去做梦吧，梦里什么都有。”

Loki按下了发送键，他似乎能听到Thor铃声响起的声音。

甜滋滋的，像吃了蜜一样。

Thor第二天吃完早餐后离开了Loki的家，Odin在午饭后和他去了趟医院去见Dr. Pierce。

经过测试和检查，他已经没病了。

Pierce感觉受到了很大的打击，他努力帮Thor疏导了两个月都没能改善他的毛病，只是去和男朋友待了两个半月就痊愈了。

这是在太打击人了。

Dr. Pierce不知道的是，经过他的努力，Thor在出院时已经不会因为上一个心理医生创造的阴影而胡思乱想了。

关于父亲给的压力，他一直想着成年后Odin不能再送他去医院，于是一直等着成年再和Loki在一起。然而Loki越来越火热的追求使他产生另一种压力……

Odin接受他是同性恋的那时起他已经轻松很多了。

关于人群恐惧还有一些并发症。

他恐惧人们用异样的眼光看他，更害怕那些人用那种目光看Loki。

后来去了Loki的学校，去了那个国家，其实，一切没有他想的那么糟，这个世界对待少数的群体还是很友好的。

Pierce收到的那份测试报告也不是真实的，他，是不会再相信任何心理医生的。

回到家的第三天，Thor把Loki带回了他的家，他给足了Odin准备蛋糕的时间，但他的父亲还是浑身的面粉。

Odin无奈，他就是想做得更好些，而往往抱有这样想法的时候总是更容易失败，尽管他已经成功过很多次了。

Loki和Odin的初次见面，不算太正经，却很和谐。

毕竟，后来他们三个一起做了个入不了口的彩虹蛋糕。

在Loki放假期间，Thor不休学的情况下是还在上课的。

缺了两个半月的课时，一不做二不休，Thor以有精神疾病的理由申请休学两年，附送医院开的报告。

Loki是真的生气了，气了整个假期，好好的不读书，跑去异国当饭堂的工作人员。

这不是有病吗？

Thor的小算盘打的可美了，他听Loki说要读研究生，那他休学两年去照顾Loki，等Loki回来了又能和他在同一所学校。

多好。

Loki后来知道他这个想法后差点被气出心梗。

当然，这一年半Thor也不仅学会了如何打饭不手抖，他也学会了如何走出了自己早年建造的小黑屋，去拥抱阳光。

他发挥了自己的优势去鼓励还在挣扎中的人们，给予他们勇气。

作为一名颇有天赋的美术生，他把自己的经历画成一幅又一副的画发到网络上。

他想把有了这个意识时不知所措的样子画下来，把黑夜中挣扎痛苦的样子画下来，想把遇见Loki，同父亲坦白，拒绝Loki那些所有他能想到的场景都画出来。

这是他人生的一大转折点。

Loki配合着他的画，也拿起了笔，写下自己的经历，心路，想法。

他们一个在画稿，一个在写稿，经常，Thor会放下正经事给Loki画素描。

导致最后他的成品画只有几张，而Loki的素描确有一百多张。

从开始的默默无闻，到坚持下来后已经是有了十几万粉丝的博主。

偶尔还会有一些品牌约稿，他还能赚点外快。

Thor经常翻看评论，看到那些因为看了他的画（或者看了Loki的书）而鼓起勇气直面自身，摆脱挣扎的人们时，真心的感到幸福。

也有一些人会骂他们说带坏社会风气，他们并不会为了这个而烦恼生气。

他们不是鼓励每个人都像他们一样，他们只是想告诉和他们一样的人，世界没有那么恐怖，幸福也不会来的太容易。

后来Thor的画风变成了秀恩爱和Loki，Loki在讲述过去的同时也开始攒写关于世人如何看待LGBT等少数群体的书籍。

一切都很好，在Loki知道Thor经历了什么之后重新带上了那枚戒指。

他比Thor幸福得太多太多，Thor也比多数人要幸福。

他们在一年半后回国，等待新学期的时间里他们去领了证，办了个婚礼，度了个蜜月。

犹记得婚礼上，Odin和Laufey，Farbauti亲手为他们做了个三层的彩虹蛋糕，上面立着的紫色牌子刻着他们的名字，很漂亮。

新婚戒指是用以前的戒指融了之后打成的新造型，这是有着他们记忆的曾经，也将陪伴他们走那新生的未来。

Thor和学弟学妹们成为同学，他的同学不是毕业就是读研究生去了。

也没差，那两年他连班级里的人脸都记不清，跟不认识似的。

Loki的日子很滋润，以往有多不安，现在就有多甜蜜。

而且他发现，Thor放飞自我后过于活泼了，交了很多朋友，参加了很多集体活动，有时候也会组织活动，现在他们那栋教学楼的都和他有了能打招呼的关系。

好吧，这总比以前那样好点。

这一个月的十四号是情人节，也是星期五，Loki下午下课之后刚出门，就有个小姑娘往他手里塞了一张纸。

打开一看，这素描里的是他，画风是Thor的。

又要搞什么幺蛾子？

一路走下去，有的给他画稿，有的给他鲜花，有男有女，有学生也有教授。

玩大发了！

广播里最后一声下课铃响完后，隔了十几秒，再次响起的是Loki喜欢的音乐。

他完全凭着直觉往前走，他并不知道哪条路上有Thor的朋友，反正他每走一段路就会收到“惊喜。”

“Loki Odinson，Loki Odinson，您的合法爱人Thor Odinson丢失的身份证已经被好心人捡到，现在在广播室里，请尽快来领取。”

“重复一遍，重复一遍。Loki Odinson，Loki Odinson，您的合法爱人Thor Odinson丢失的身份证已经被好心人捡到，现在在广播室里，请尽快来领取。”

Loki这把老脸算是都到太平洋彻底捡不回来那种。

当初让他公开又不肯，现在都结婚了，该知道的人都知道了，还搞这一出做什么啊！！

秀恩爱吗？学校里那些单身人士战斗力可不是开玩笑的，一挑百吗？

Loki以百米冲刺的速度抱着一堆花和画赶到广播社，果不其然，那里只有Thor。

一如几年前一样，穿着白色衬衫坐在那里，点击他喜欢的音乐，加入播放列表。

他把花和画放在了一旁的桌子上，关上了门，反锁，揪着Thor的耳朵低头就是一个吻。

“你这是在补偿我吗？”

“你想要的，我都会给你。”

阳光穿过玻璃照射在纸和鲜花上，Thor在这定情的地方拥吻着他的挚爱，亲吻他毕生的珍宝。


End file.
